


I Like How That Sounds / We have an agreement

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Facial Shaving, M/M, Minor Injuries, Shaving, hurt hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made on November 30th 2012 for this prompt on Avengerkink: <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/12672.html?thread=28430976#t28430976">Steve/Tony - shaving<s>/bathing</s> kink, equal opportunity h/c, fluff</a></p><p>I hadn't posted this artwork here yet and since today is AO3 one-million-works day, I wanted to join in the celebrations by posting something too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like How That Sounds / We have an agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laylabinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylabinx/gifts).



> I bet the dialogues aren't very good, so please don't mind them. I hope the drawings still are, anyway.

  
**I Like How That Sounds**

**We have an agreement**


End file.
